pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas, Ferb, and the Chocolate Factory
Synopsis In this TV special, Phineas, Ferb, and their friends get invited to the chocolate factory of Charlie Chunka, Danville's most well-known candy maker, but it´s up to see who will win the chocolate factory when Charlie Chunka passes away. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who was never aloud to enter the factory on account that he is evil, tries to burn down all the chocolate in it. Plot Summery To Be Written… Factory Areas Visited *Smaller-Taller Hallway *Candy Garden *Chocolate River *Laboratory *Soda Room *Egg & Nut testing room *Harvesting Room *Sweet Hall of Fame *Rock Candy Mountain *TV Room *Chunka-Vator End Credits Last verse of "Charlie Chunka's Amazing Factory". Songs *Charlie Chunka Theme *I Got a Silver Ticket! *World of My Imagination *Poompa Boompa Quartet Songs *Drifting down the Chocolate River *'Candyman (Christina Aguilera song) ' *My Labratory *Stupid Little Furry Things! *Mess Truck *TV Time *Charlie Chunka's Amazing Factory Running Gags ”Yes, Yes I Am” Line Phineas: Aren´t you a little young...and at the other hand, old, to be a profesional well-skilled candymaker?" Charlie Chunka: My dear boy, do you think I should answer you? (smiles, which turns in a light in the dark, showing brilliant post on him) Phineas:(smiles greetfully) Yes, Yes you are Ferb’s Lines (while they´re surfing in the night on the chocolate river) They say the true stepping on every chocolate faboulous experence is the beggining of the faboulous chocolate and story dreams Phineas: You got that from a fairy tale, didn´t you Ferb? Yes, Yes I did (when Stacy interrupts the song and leaves) Yes. Your songs are catchy, but they do get a little repetitive after about four or five versions, I must admit. Watcha Doin’? Said by Isabella, when Phineas and Ferb where trying to find a way to find the golden ticket. Perry’s Appearance Perry just makes an appearance in two scenes, in the last one at the middle of the end of this special, he was ordering at one part of the factory (it is not well explained how he got inside factory) that looks like a restaurant where you order chocolate and other sweets, and like when he was ordering at a French Restaurant, Charlie asks saying"O.K., Mr. Platypus, would you like your (provides perry´s noise) with or without chocolate sugar?" Evil Jingles Doofenshmirtz Mean Evil Incorporated (when they are in the chocolate factory) Doofenshmirtz Evil Chocolate Laboratory Perry's Trap Curse You Perry the Platypus! The chocolate melts on him and he says that, he tries to get up, but slips in the chocolate and falls to the chocolate river, and what happened to Augustus, happens to him, after being stucked up the pipe, he says "And as I repeat..or..um.. something like that.. CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATY(gets sucked up and is not seen after that)PUUUUUUUUUUS!" Charlie Chunk, with his cane, says dreamly "Ahhhhh...there goes another mean one.. Come on!" guides the last kids that are left to another room, a joke is that Perry didn´t stop him this time, it was Phineas. Cast *'Vincent Martella '''as Phineas *'Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Ashley Tisdale' as Candace *'Alyson Stoner' as Isabella *'Maulik Pancoly' as Baljeet *'Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Jack McBrayer as Irving *Kelly Hu' as Stacy *'Caroline Rhea' as Mom *'Richard O'Brian as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker' as Perry *'Dan Povenmire' as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *'Olivia Olson' as Vanessa *'Jeff "Swampy" Marsh' as Major Monogram *'Tyler Alexander Mann' as Carl (uncredited) *'*Special Guest Star Jim Carrey or Johnny Depp as Charlie Chunka *'''Extra Alto Singer as Yellow *'Extra Soprano Singer' as Red *'Extra Baritone Singer' as Green *'Extra Bass Singer' as Blue *Extras as the Poompa Boompas and other extras Background & Trivia Notes *This special is a parody of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, but almost evrything in this special resemblance to the old version, from start to end. *This place takes setting in the morning, but when they are in the chocolate factory, until the end when Charlie Chunka, Phineas, and Ferb are surfing at the chocolate rive, it takes place at approximately, 4:00p.m., until nightime, but still with the same soul experience of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Logo Variant Warner Bros. Pictures The Warner Bros, Pictures shield is made out of chocolate Walt Disney Pictures The castle is made out of chocolate Village Roadshow Pictures The logo is made out of chocolate Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Movies Category:Parodies Category:Allusions Category:Heinz84's Pages Category:Charlie Chunka Category:Articles under construction